


His Wicked Mouth

by boneslegendaryhands



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/pseuds/boneslegendaryhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty Talking Bones.  Bones teases Jim throughout the day with dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Wicked Mouth

Bones teases Jim throughout the day, sending explicit messages to his PADD.

_ You have such a fuckable ass.  _

_ I love how your ass feels around my cock.  _

_ You have beautiful lips, especially when they’re wrapped around my cock. _

When Jim arrives at  Federation History 101, the one class they share, he glares at Bones.  


"I hate you."

Bones smirks as Jim sits down next to him.  During the lecture, he leans over and whispers in Jim’s ear.

_ I want to bend you over the instructor’s desk and fuck you in front of everyone.  _

Jim turns and glares at him.  


_ You’d like that wouldn’t you, darlin’? Everyone seeing you beg for my cock. _

Jim shifts uncomfortably in his chair.  


_ You’d take it like a good boy too. _

Jim closes his eyes, bites his lower lip and a small whimper escapes.  


_ Hard, fast and rough.  I know how you liked to be fucked.  
_

Jim’s right hand grips the desk while his left hand palms his hard dick.

"I really fucking hate you, Bones."

The second the class ends, Jim grabs Bones by the elbow and drags him out of the lecture hall.  


"What’s the hurry, Jim?"

Jim shoves him forward.  “Home.  Now.”

Bones chuckles as he walks to his dorm two buildings over.  Jim walks closely behind him, his PADD strategically placed over the visible bulge in his pants.  As soon as the door whooshes shut behind him, Jim presses Bones against the door, kissing him hard and frantic.

"Your mouth is wicked.  Jesus fucking Christ, Bones.  I almost blew my load in Fed History without even being touched."

Bones reaches down and strokes Jim’s erection through his cadet reds.

"I’ll have to try harder next time then."

Jim groans and thrusts into Bones’ hand, which has now managed to get Jim’s pants unfastened and is stroking Jim’s cock.

"Oh fuck, Bones," he moans, forehead resting on Bones shoulder.

"That’s it, darlin’.  Fuck you’re so beautiful like this.  You were so good today," he coos, speeding up his hand, running his thumb over the head like he knows Jim likes. Jim’s hips stutter and he groans again.

"Shit, Bones, I’m gonna come."

"Do it, Jimmy.  You’ve earned it.  Do it and then I’ll fuck you properly.  Hard, fast and rough, just like I promised.  You want that?"

Jim tightens his grip on Bones’ biceps, hips thrusting into Bones’ hand.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" he cries, spilling over Bones’ fist.  Bones strokes him through the orgasm, his other arm snaking around Jim’s waist to support him as he breathes heavily.  

"So beautiful, darlin’.  I love watching you fall apart like that."

Jim looks up at him, pupils blown, still panting.

"Goddamn Bones, your mouth is going to be the death of me."

"Well, if you want me to stop, I can."

"Don’t you fucking dare."

Bones smirks, kissing the corner of Jim’s mouth.  “Yeah, that’s what I thought.  Maybe later I’ll show you just how wicked my mouth can be.”


End file.
